Jet
wip Name: Jet Age at death: 8 Gender: male Tribe: SkyWing Cause of death: died in battle Aspiration: to protect Tanager, the dragon he loves Manipulation of solid objects: yes Become visible to mortals: yes (Jet is quite unskilled at this, but he succeeds in doing so occasionally) Sight: no Appearance as Lost One: Jet is tall, lean, and muscled, with gleamingly sharp black talons, a long neck, and a narrow, gaunt face. His glossy scales are translucent and glossy, but faded. His wings are long and almost gangly. He has several long slashes across his body and one across his right eye from the battle he died in. His eyes are sunken and bloodshot, with the pain of a haunted dragon contained in them. Personality: Jet in life was quick-tempered and fiesty, trusting almost no one. As a Lost One, he has become quieter and more thoughtful, but no more trusting of other dragons. He trusted himself and only himself to protect Tanager, both in life and as a Lost One. Of course, this can come across as being overprotective, something that constantly got on Tanager's nerves. His impulsive nature was also something that constantly caused problems. After his death, when he and Tanager started to become more distant, Jet... changed. He became cold, manipulative, and clingy. History: Jet grew up during the time of the Great War, in a relatively impoverished family. From a very young age, he started training to be a soldier to get away from the daily torture of SkyWing arena fights, and to satisfy his parents' high expectations of him. Jet was a naturally gifted soldier- swift, stealthy, and a remorseless, unfeeling killing machine. Well... not unfeeling for long. One day, she stumbled into his life, and Jet knew he would never be the same again. Tanager and Jet were a perfect example of "opposites attract": he was fiesty, quick, and dexterous, and she was kind but admittedly clumsy. To say that Jet fell head over heels for Tanager would be an understatement, and he was pretty sure she loved him too. She did worry him, though. The SkyWing soldier was reckless and impulsive, but in a different way from Jet. Jet saved her from many close scrapes in battle, but she never seemed to particularly appreciate it, or even acknowledge it. Jet died in a particularly rough battle, saving Tanager from an IceWing. He still felt he hadn't protected her well enough, so he became a Lost One. It took him several months to be able to make himself visible to Tanager, but he soon realized that Tanager didn't even know he had died protecting her. She insisted that Jet had died from his own clumsiness, not hers. Jet was absolutely stunned. How could she deny this? Was she lying to him, or was she truly this ignorant? He tried to explain his point of view, but found that she could no longer see or hear him. The strength he had to muster to make himself visible to her didn't last long, and he wouldn't gather that much strength again for several more months. Worst of all, Jet found he still loved her. Every battle, Tanager found spears invisibly move away from her, dragons thrown away from her mysteriously. It didn't take her long to realize how this was happening, and Tanager was mad. Months later, when Jet appeared to her again, she screamed at him, "I don't need your help! I don't need you to protect me! I don't even want you in my life anymore! Just leave me alone!" Unfortunately, this was impossible for Jet to do. No matter how she spurned and scorned him, he found he still needed to protect her. Trivia: * Jet's character has been an underdeveloped idea for a very long time * Jet was the 9,701st page, so that's a big oof. * Category:Content (MoonlightFantasy) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress